


Distracted

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Make me, take me, use me [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere





	Distracted

Rhett thought Link had been kinky before, but since he had presented a collar and they had carried their relationship outside of the bedroom, Link had opened up about things he wanted to try in a way Rhett hadn't anticipated. Not that he was complaining. Hell no. College was the perfect time to figure out your kinks, and with a hot boyfriend like Link, Rhett wasn't going to turn down any suggestions he had. 

Link's current request was that he wanted to make Rhett come while being completely ignored. If Rhett even spoke he just wanted to be told how annoying he was being. As always, Link bat his eyes and Rhett agreed. Initially, Rhett wasn't sure how much he'd really get out of it, but it was for Link, so he didn't care. Now that he'd had time to think about it, he was excited to give it a try. 

One afternoon Rhett returned to their dorm after a pickup basketball game. Link was studying, so he went over, gave him a kiss, and went to take a shower. Since he didn't plan on going anywhere before bed, he just threw on a clean pair of basketball shorts and headed into the living area. 

Link was still studying, but when Rhett started for the fridge and he looked up from his book and said, "I picked up McDonald's earlier. Saved you a couple burgers."

Rhett smiled and lunged for the door. "Ugh, you're the best, Link. So good to me."

Link blushed at the praise and returned to studying. 

Rhett threw the burgers in the microwave then settled on the couch to watch tv. A short while later Link packed up his stuff and joined Rhett on the couch, leaning over to kiss Rhett on the neck.

Truth be told, anytime Link put his mouth on him, Rhett's dick was going to respond, but Link wanted to be ignored so he just shrugged his shoulder and said, "Not now, bo."

Link looked so crestfallen at the rejection that Rhett almost gave in and pulled him close to pepper his face with kisses of apology. Instead he waited to see what Link would do next. And after a minute Link did straighten out and slid closer to Rhett. 

Link slid one hand up the back of Rhett's head to play with his hair, and the other he let run up and down Rhett's thigh as he attached his mouth to Rhett's ear.

It took every fiber of Rhett's being to ignore Link's advances. And the more he tried to ignore what Link was doing, the more sensitive Rhett was to his ministrations. Wearing just the loose shorts, it was soon apparent that even know Rhett wasn't acknowledging Link, Link was definitely getting a response. 

Link slid into Rhett's lap, straddling him and putting his arms around Rhett's neck. Rhett huffed and shoved Link's head to the side. "If you're gonna be annoying, at least keep out of the way of the game."

In his periphery, Rhett saw Link give a small smile and ground his ass down on Rhett's lap. Rhett's hands flew to Link's waist, gripping so tight, he wouldn't be surprised to see small bruises tomorrow. Now Link really smiled, rolling his hips once more and going for Rhett's neck with a vengeance. 

It was killing Rhett to pretend he cared at all about the game playing on the small screen in front of him. What he wanted to do was rip off Link's shorts, pull his down just enough and thrust up into his delicious boyfriend's ass. And while he didn't think Link would actually object, that wasn't the scene, so he took a deep breath and started trying to recite the alphabet backwards in his head. 

Rhett had only managed to get to "V" when Link slid out of his lap and between his legs, fingers trailing down his bare chest and to the waistband of his pants. But Link kept going along the length of his thighs and slipped a hand up the leg of his shorts, lightly grazing nails up the inside of his thigh until he was cupping his balls. 

Rhett's legs relaxed open even more automatically. His eyes were still glued to the tv, but they had an almost panicked look to them now, the alphabet forgotten, and he was just trying to remain as still as possible. 

Link gave Rhett a few slow pumps of Rhett's cock before removing his hand. Now he went for Rhett's waistband and pulled it down to release his throbbing cock. When Link wrapped his lips around the precome slicked head, Rhett couldn't stop a moan from leaving his mouth. 

Link's mouth dripped spit as he took Rhett in deeper, pressing his tongue into Rhett's shaft on the way back up. Rhett's chest rose and fell with alarming speed as Link's mouth worked it's magic on him. 

His hand going for Link's hair and grabbing a handful, Rhett said, "Fuck, babe. I'm gonna come." He felt Link shudder as he sucked harder and Rhett's hips raised, slamming his cock into the back of Link's throat as he unloaded. 

Link finished swallowing the last of it and stood up to grab a paper towel for the mess on his own hand before joining Rhett on the couch once more. This time Rhett quickly wrapped his arms around Link and pulled him close for a passionate kiss. 

"You were so good, honey. That was great. That mouth of yours, what you can do with it should be a crime," he said, lavishing praise on Link. 

Link blushed and buried his face in Rhett's neck. "So we can do this again?"

"Absolutely," Rhett said, tipping Link's face back up to give him a kiss on the nose. Turning back to the tv, he said, "Now let's see what you made me miss of the game." Link just chuckled and snuggled in close. 


End file.
